Jason Lee Scott
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: Sydney Drew gets more than a birthday present.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Lee Scott

Summary: Sydney gets more than a birthday present.

Disclaimer: I don't own SPD or MMPR.

Smiling, Sydney ran her hand over the dashboard of the white 65' Mustang fastback her parents bought her for her birthday. Old cars were always a love of hers and she couldn't wait to show her this one to her team mates. She reached over her left shoulder to grab the new seatbelt that her father had installed, but when she grabbed it the glove compartment flew open and an old piece of folded paper fell out.

Frowning, she reached over to grab it.

'My name is Jason Lee Scott,' it read. Sydney's eyes widened. She remembered reading about a red ranger with that exact name. Excitement arose in her as she read through the rest of the letter. 'If you're reading this, I am no longer alive. After all, that's the only reason that this car would have been sold. It took years for me to find it and clean it up. You see, it used to be my father's car. Please don't be afraid to make her your own, but know this, I will always be with you.'

She would be lying if she said that the letter didn't send chills down her spine, but it didn't stop her from placing the letter on the passenger seat and revving her engin she sped off in a direction opposite of the Delta Base. She needed to see someone who would give her answers.

1-2-3-4-5

It had been an hour since she had read the note, and she was seconds before pulling up into Mr. Oliver's driveway. He had once been a professor at the academy and before that he was one of the greatest power rangers that ever fought, if not the best. She wasn't too surprised to see him waiting there for her. He always seemed to know when she would come to visit. Jumping out of the car she ran to give him a hug.

"Tommy!" She laughed as he spun her around.

"Syd, it's good to see you!" He said with a smile. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Sidney sighed as he put her down. "A letter. It came with my new car and I was hoping that you would know something about it."

Tommy frowned. "Let me see that." He said gesturing to the letter. Sydney handed him the yellow piece of parchment.

"Oh my gosh." He said.

Syd gave him a startled look. "What is it?"

"I thought this car looked familiar." He said with a sad smile. "It belonged to Jason before he died."

"I thought so!" Syd exclaimed. "He was a ranger wasn't he?"

Tommy nodded. "He was more than that. He was my friend."

"What happened to him." Sydney asked.

"He had cancer. They caught it too late. He was a good fighter and I know that he would be proud that you have his car."

"Really? Why?"

"That car is over sixty years old. It's a fighter just like he was. If it should belong to anyone I can't think of a better person than you." Tommy said with a smile. "You better be getting back it's getting late and it will take you an hour to get there."

Sydney nodded. "Okay. It was good seeing you, Tommy. You really need to come and visit us again."

"Okay," he said as he walked her to the car. " I'll keep in touch."

Smiling she gave him another hug before she got in and drove off.

1-2-3-4-5

Tommy wasn't lying when he said it was getting late. The sun had already set and she could already see stars in the sky. Sighing she reached over to turn on the music, but the car beat her to it. Syd shook off the uneasy feeling she had and concentrated on the road, yet she could have sworn she saw a man riding along with her out of the corner of her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney ran into the common room just before curfew to find Bridge and Z talking amongst themselves quietly. Walking over to the replicator, she ordered herself some coffee and then walked over to sit across from her team mates. She took a sip hoping that she could shake the feeling that she still had from earlier. Yet, nothing she did seemed to help.

"Syd, are you okay." Z asked shaking the pink ranger out of her thoughts.

She made no acknowledgment instead she opted to take another sip.

"Syd!" Bridge said sharply.

Sydney glanced up at her friends. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to say anything to them. They would probably think she was crazy. So she settled with "I'm fine."

Bridge shook his head. "You're not fine Syd. Don't lie to us."

Z nodded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Out of surprise at that statement, Syd spit her coffee all over them. "What," she sputtered. "No I didn't."

Bridge frowned and removed one of his gloves. Sydney's eyes widened as he waved his hand in front of her. "You're lying again."

Z shook her head. "Are you saying that Syd did see a ghost? That's impossible. Bridge, your psychic hand thing is broken."

Sydney grumbled. This was the last thing she needed tonight. "Fine, okay? Yes I saw...something."

"What did you see?" Bridge asked.

"A man. He was really cute, with dark hair. He was wearing a red sweatshirt." Syd revealed.

Z gave her an interested look. "Where did you see him?"

Syd sighed. "In my car. I was driving back from Tommy's house and I though I saw him sitting in my passenger seat."

"Wait." Z said as she held up a hand. "Why were you at Tommy's house?"

Syndey grumbled as she saw Sky enter the room. Last thing she needed was the current red ranger to think that she was nuts.

"You went to Dr. Oliver's house without me?" Sky asked disappointed. They all knew that their leader loved to swap ranger stories with Tommy. Who were they kidding. They all did, but usually they went together.

"Yes, I did." Sydney said with a raised voice. "I got a new car today and I wanted to show it to him."

"Wait," Bridge said waving his now gloved hand. "Are you telling me that you showed Tommy before us."

Syd hung her head. She really wasn't in the mood for their guilt tripping. Sighing, she handed Sky the letter she had found. "This is why I went to see him."

Sky read over the letter and handed it to Bridge. "Is that some sort of joke?" He asked.

After reading it, Bridge shrugged and pulled off his glove once again. "No, this is the real deal. Syd owns Jason Lee Scott's car."

Z shook her head. "Does that mean that he's the one haunting it?"

Sky shot a look at the pink ranger. "Now I know that's a joke. I hate to break it to you, Syd, It's not funny."

Sydney threw the hand not holding her coffee in the air. "Do you see me laughing?" She yelled. "Do you not even care if I'm in distress here?"

Sky held up his hands. "Whoa, Syd. Calm down."

Syd growled. "Would you be able to calm down if you saw a ghost? I think not. You'd probably get the Hershey squirts."

Bridge laughed at the idea and then quickly smothered it an the glare Sky sent him.

"Okay, fine." Sky replied in a tone that put them all at attention. "I want to see this car."


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge ran his hand over the hood of Syd's car. He could honestly say that he hadn't seen anything like it. It was beautiful, but looks aren't everything. He of all people knew that. Something about it had given it's new owner the willies, and that was enough to worry him. Syd was hard to scare, heck, they all were. After all that they had fought, they would have to be. He sighed, glancing back at Sky who was now in the drivers seat. Something was off.

"Did you find anything?" Z asked.

Sky shook his head. "It seems like a normal car to me."

"I didn't make this up!" Syd snapped at him.

Bridge raised an eyebrow and took off a leather glove. "Sky, get out of the car I'm going to try something."

The red ranger gave him a quizzical look. "You're not going to make us stand on our heads, right?"

"No," He replied with a smirk.

"What are you going to do then?" Syd asked.

Bridge shrugged and waved his hand toward the car. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Sky demanded.

The blue ranger shook his head. "This car has an aura."

Syd walked closer to her car. "How is that even possible."

Z nodded. "R.I.C. and S.O.P.H.I.E. don't even have auras."

"I don't know how it's possible, all I know is what I see." Bridge said pointing at the car. "That car is alive."

Sky glanced between the car and Bridge. "You've lost it."

"No I haven't."

Sky threw his hands in the air. "It's a car!"

"It's alive!" Bridge yelled giving his best impersonation of Dr. Frankenstein.

Z burst out laughing. "I can't even believe that we are having this conversation. There is no way that this car is alive."

1-2-3-4-5

Sydney leaned against the car door. "What do you think it is then?" She challenged the other female ranger. "There is something in my car."

Z glared at her. "This isn't funny anymore, Syd."

Sydney glared right back. She couldn't believe that Z and Sky weren't believing what Bridge had to say. Who was she kidding she didn't even believe it. Was it too much to ask to want a perfectly normal classic car? Apparently so. She shivered as she felt a cold hand caress the back of her neck. "That's not funny, Sky. Stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked.

Looking up, she realized that he was located ten feet from her. Once again she felt the color drain from her face. If there was no one around her, then why did she feel an arm draped on her shoulders.

"Syd?" Sky asked as he walked over to her. "What's wrong."

Bridge waved his un-gloved hand in their direction. "Shoot! Sky get back!"


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner than the words left Bridge's mouth, Sky felt a sharp pain in his chest. Something had a hold on him, and he felt as if the temperature of his heart dropped twenty degrees. What it was, he didn't know, but he did know that it needed to stop whatever it was that it was doing. It was excruciating, as if his heart was being crushed.

His blood was running cold and pounding in his ears as he looked into Sydney's terrified eyes. There was something in them, or rather in front of them. It seemed as if he was staring through a fog. Then he heard it. A whisper on the wind. A sound with the voice of Death. "Stay away from Sydney."

1-2-3-4-5

Z Delgado was never one to believe in the supernatural of any kind, weather it was God, Ghost or otherwise, but she had a sickening feeling cross through her the moment Sky was thrown against the car by an unseen force. Something seemed to have drained the blood from all of her companion's faces. Bridge and Sydney also held a look of panic where as Sky's pain ridden face was slowly fading. Almost as he was giving up.

She shook her head. Nope, that was not going to happen. She had grown close to Sky over the past months, and she refused to let him. He had always said, 'Giving up is not an option,' and dang it, she was going to make him live by that motto. The moment Sky passed out she pushed Syd out of the way and made sure Sky made it to the ground safely.

1-2-3-4-5

Bridge and Syd watched in horror as the man who seemed to come out of no where shoved his right hand into Sky's chest. They felt frozen in place as they watched helpless as Sky suffered. Surprisingly, Z was the one to take action. She ran right through the thing that was assaulting Sky and he seemingly scattered into a puff of mist.

Bridge was the first out of his daze and contacted the sickbay immediately. He had no clue what it was that had just happened, but Sky had ended up hurt. Well, that was putting it mildly. His aura was fading with his breath. Sky was dying.

* * *

A/N I know it's short, but I'm having so many ideas for this fiction running through my head. If you haven't guessed already, I am combining little ideas from three ghost/possession stories in this fiction. Two of them have already been guessed. Congratulations to **Ghostwriter** for guessing _Riding with Private Mallone_ and **Garnetred** for guessing _Christine_. Feel free to start guessing at the third in the review section! 


End file.
